


Frisk's Bake Sale

by PandaViolettheverygay



Series: Muffet Story (2 parter) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Its shyren x muffet, Mute Frisk, Non-Binary Frisk, The next story is How much does it cost to make someone like you?, most monsters live a town together, there will be a follow up fic, this is after the pacifist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaViolettheverygay/pseuds/PandaViolettheverygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel's school is holding a fundraiser and to get help Frisk goes to Muffet. However, after coming to the surface Muffet has been having dificulties finding business above the surface. So Frisk tries to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intimidating Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Finished! Next Fic will be up soon!

“Hello my children, How are we all doing today?”  
“Good Ms. Toriel.” rang the other kids in unison while you merely gave an enthusiastic thumbs up.  
“Oh that is splendid to hear. Now today we have something special going on! We are are going to do a bit of fundraising. Now if you’ll all wait quietly I’ll hand out your packets.”  
Toriel had spent a lot of last night putting all the individual stickers on the packets.  
“Yo, Frisk, like, what do you think we’re selling?” Monster kid said leaning across the aisle, “Oh, wait you probably already know.”  
You shook your head no.  
“What? but you live with the teacher.”  
While that is true she was extra secret about what we were raising this year. She probably didn’t want you to get a head start on selling things, that or Undyne and Alphys were going to be busy during the rest of the selling date and Toriel didn’t want me to let her to threaten people for me.  
You shrugged in response to the question.  
“...Here you go, Monster kid here…” Toriel said absentmindedly as she put the packets on the table.  
You opened it up and looked at the contents. Pies, cookies, bread, and other baked goods that Toriel baked. There was also a little asterisk near the bottom that said. All goods must be sold fairly, no threatening other monsters. This includes you Undyne.  
You can only think of how that PTA meeting went at the human school. That was a bad day to be sick.  
Toriel returned to the front, “Ok children, now as well as helping out the school, the person who raises the most money will earn a super secret prize!”  
“Is it money!” Asked a kid across the room.  
“No.”  
The rest of the day goes smoothly but you can’t help but think on how you’re going to raise all the money. Toriel probably wouldn’t because it wouldn’t be fair. Sans has a million jobs to procrastinate. Papyrus probably would lose money. Mettaton is Mettaton. Napstablook is too passive. Who could help.... Then an idea struck.  
“GREETING HUMAN HOW WAS SCHOOL?” Papyrus said as you entered.  
You gave a thumbs up and moved into the kitchen and climbed up onto a stool in front of the map. Since everything was settling down, everyone collaborated on a map where all the monsters were living in town and businesses. There was our house, the school, the nice cream stand, Grillby’s 2 (The Rebirth), Mettaton Entertainment Hall, and the place I was going.  
You pointed on the place of the map.  
“YOU? WANT TO GO THERE??” Papyrus asked.  
You nod firmly.  
“WELL IF YOU SAY SO I AM PRETTY HUNGRY!”  
You step down from the stool and take Papyrus’ hand as you went towards town.  
The building you got to loomed over you. Big letters stared down MUFFET’S BAKERY. Spiderwebs covered the outside and as you looked through the glass, delicious pastries stood on plates covered with spun doilies.  
You entered as a small bell rang with a ‘ting’.  
You saw a head peek out from behind the corner.  
“One moment deary!~”  
She came out and dusted some flour off of her apron.  
“Welcome to Muffet’s Bakery, deary. Home of the spider doughnuts, cider, and other goods. She open all five of her eyes.  
“Oh my, if it isn’t the hero Friskle. Ahuhuhu.”  
“ACTUALLY IT’S JUST FRISK.”  
“I don’t care about the details sweetheart. What a pleasure to see you, you know with the extra money raised we got the spiders out of the ruins, and built this fine establishment. I guess you could say that you funded this bakery. Ahuhuhu.” Her voice was sickly sweet but also threatening like being force fed pure sugar.  
“What would you like?” She said gesturing to the large glass case in front of her. You shook your head no. You put the large envelope on the counter.  
“Hmm? What is this for?” She said opening it up. “A fundraiser? You didn’t come to a bakery to sell baked goods, did you?” She laughed as you shook your head no.  
You signed, no, help.  
“You want me to…. help you?”  
“I’M JUST GOING TO GO OUTSIDE, CALL ME IF YOU NEED ME.” Papyrus said as he started to run towards the door.  
“You break that door you're paying for it!” Muffet yelled behind him.  
Papyrus slowed down and and exited normally.  
“Sorry deary, I’d find someone else. I have to keep my own business afloat.”  
You make a confused noise.  
“What? That I don’t have more customers? Well...there are many reasons for that.”  
You pull up a chair to the counter and look up expectantly.  
“Hn. Ok, It’s just… humans are afraid. Some monsters are already scared of me and humans are also scared of spiders. They would much rather take food from a bunny, or living fire… or a cat and alligator in a dump.”  
You nod as she speaks.  
“It also doesn’t help that monsters like to try all this new human food. Not starting on how it’s ‘illegal’ here to force people to buy things.” One of her hands played with a dime on the counter as two others cupped her face.  
You leaned on the counter with her. An idea hit like a slap across your face.  
You took a stray piece of paper and wrote down what you were thinking and slid it towards her upside down. Muffet picked up the paper squinted.  
“Hmm… If you can get it done,” She took a deep breath, “Then I suppose deary. Thank you.”  
You skipped out of the bakery to where Papyrus was standing.  
“SO DID YOU GET HER TO HELP YOU?”  
You shake your head no.  
“WAIT, THEN WHY ARE YOU SO HAPPY?”  
You point to your head with a smile.  
“OK HUMAN WHATEVER YOU SAY...OR DON’T SAY I GUESS.”  
You take his hand and point down the street.  
“WHERE ARE YOU PLANNING TO GO? ISN’T THAT WHERE METTATON IS AT?”  
You start running down to the concert hall with Papyrus behind you. it’s good knowing most of the monsters.  
You hadn’t been to the concert hall before, it was like a palace. White stone columns rose probably, you’d say around 2 stories. Not to mention matching stairs that were hard to climb because of how steep they were. All that to top off the big flashing lights at the top that said, MTT PRESENTS THE METTATON’S ENTERTAINMENT HALL. It was kinda weird considering that MTT stood for Mettaton so his name was there twice, not even including all the fliers with his face and name as well scattered everywhere. You guess that at least everyone will know who he is.  
You enter with Papyrus right behind you. The hall was enormous with a fair sized lobby with two doors like the ones in movie theater on opposite sides of the room with a staircase in the middle to lead up the the upper seats. There was a receptionist sitting boredly filing her nails.  
“Hello welcome to the MTT sponsored Mettaton Entertainment Hall. There are no shows currently we have packets of show dates if you need them but otherwise you may wish to leave.” She said.  
You signaled to Papyrus that you needed to see Mettaton.  
“UH HUH, YES WE ARE ACTUALLY HERE TO SEE METTATON. WE’RE FRIENDS OF HIS.”  
“Listen, unless you -”  
We weren’t getting anywhere so I decided to skip this and ran straight towards one on the doors and entered the main hall.  
“1, 2, 3, 4, Keep up the pace darling! 1, 2, 3, 4…”  
On the stage Mettaton was...dancing? It was more like posing on beat. He was wearing a loose shirt and matching sweatbands on his head and around his wrists. Behind him was Napstabook by a little Dj stand with headphones on. And behind with was a small floating Shyren singing along quietly. The auditorium itself was huge with rows upon rows of seats around the main stage.  
You ran down the aisle waving you hand to try and get their attention.  
“Hey…” Napstablook said stopping the music.  
“Hmm? What’s the matter Blooky why’d you-” Mettaton looked at where you where are at. “Oh! Greetings Beauty! What brings you here.”  
You climbed on to the stage with the help of the others and sit onto the edge of the stage.  
“What do you have there?” Mettaton said pointing to the packet. You put up a finger and pull out a paper to write everything down and then give it to them.  
“Hmm...Muffet...fundraiser...You know your handwriting is almost as bad as Alphys.”  
“They’re still young…” Napstablook said hovering behind him.  
“Still. Well Frisk I can’t just give out free advertisement to just anyone. There is a fair amount of business that goes into these things, however. We do have a show coming up and if Miss Muffet would like to take the position of a caterer, we’d gladly accept.” Mettaton said, “Sound like a deal, darling?”  
You nod your head and take a few notes for later.  
“Hey, Frisk, uh, while you're here would like to listen to my new song?” Napstablook said softly.  
You nod your head and follow him as to his set-up.  
“I think I’m going to call it… Blooktunes! I know it’s not very creative, but I can’t really come up with much right now.”  
You sit down for a bit as he puts the music on. You sway as it plays. Out of the corner of your eye you spot Shyren who had mostly covered herself with the curtains. You wave as you listen. She waves back a little and retreats further into the curtains.  
“So, uh, is it good?” Napstablook asked as the music ended. You tried to give the brightest smile and the biggest thumbs up you could manage. It was really good and Napstablook deserved it.  
“Really? Thanks Frisk.” Napstablook said with a smile.  
You started towards the end of the stage.  
“Leaving already?” Mettaton asked as got down.  
You nod back a yes.  
“See you soon then. We may drop by the house after our first performance tomorrow. Oh and tell Alphys I said hi if she hasn’t left yet, and-” You give him a thumbs up as you run away.  
“Bye Frisk.” Napstablook says as your at the door. You wave back as a final sign of farewell.  
“SO NEW FRIEND DO YOU LIKE SPAGHETTI?” Papyrus asked the receptionist as you closed the door behind you.  
“Not especially, and hey there’s that kid again. You shouldn’t pull something like that, we don’t have security right now and I’m not allowed to leave my spot and-.”  
“THEIR NAME IS FRISK ACTUALLY. THEY JUST WANTED TO TALK TO THEIR FRIEND A SECOND ABOUT SOMETHING IMPORTANT AS I SAID.”  
“What was so important that couldn’t wait?”  
“NO CLUE. BUT IF I HAD TO GUESS… PROBABLY A SPIDER DANCE SHOW!”  
You shake your head as you return to Papyrus’ side.  
“You don’t even know what your child came here for?”  
“OH NO FRISK ISN’T MY CHILD, I’M JUST THEIR COOL FRIEND! LIKE I AM NOW YOURS!”  
You tug on Papyrus’ arm.  
“IT SEEMS AS THOUGH FRISK IS READY TO LEAVE. I WILL TALK TO YOU LATER FRIEND.”  
You exit the building.  
“SO WHERE ARE WE GOING NEXT?”  
You point back towards the bakery.  
“AGAIN? WELL WHATEVER YOU SAY FRISK.”  
The door makes the same little ‘ting’ as you enter. Muffet was hanging up her apron. It was purple like most of her things and had GIVE ME MONEY in big letters.  
“Oh hello again Friskle. How did everything go?”  
You pull out the sheet with your notes from your conversation with Mettaton.  
“Hmm, catering a show tomorrow? That’s take a lot of pastries. And I was just about to close up. Don’t suppose you and some of your...friends? would like to come and help me bake everything.”  
Today was Friday. You could pull a few strings. You give a nod and a thumbs up.  
“Wonderful. I’m going to close up for today but bring your friends tomorrow. Oh, I can introduce you to everyone else officially. See you tomorrow Friskle~ Ahuhuhu!” Muffet ran off into the kitchen area with a big smile on her face.  
You leave smiling as well to see Papyrus on his phone.  
“AHH BACK ALREADY, THAT WAS QUICK! GOOD TIMING TOO, I JUST RECEIVED A TEXT MESSAGE FROM SANS HE’S WITH EVERYONE ELSE AT GRILBY’S.”  
Muffet’s was just across the street from Grilby’s 2 (the rebirth) so you could see Toriel and the others waving at you.  
You walk across the street and enter. The second Grilby’s was near identical to the one underground. It even attracted the people.  
“And so then I said to him…” Undyne was apparently in the middle of a...violent story judging by Toriel’s and Sans’ faces.  
“HEY WEREN’T YOU TWO SUPPOSED TO HAVE LEFT BY NOW?” Papyrus asked.  
“Oh, uh, the flight was delayed because of maintenance, and since Mettaton’s show is coming up we’re delaying it until Sunday. I guess it works out better this way anyhow.” Alphys said.  
“Yeah you ain’t getting rid of us yet punk!” Undyne said.  
You and Papyrus sit down at the table with everyone else.  
“You know, uh, speaking of Mettaton, erm, shouldn’t he be here by now?” Alphys said looking around.  
“I’m so sorry!” Said a voice near the door.  
“Oh.” Alphys said quietly.  
The lights had dimmed except for one near the door. It burst open revealing the three performers.  
“I absolutely hate being so late darlings. I hope you aren’t mad.” Mettaton said slumping dramatically in the seat next to Alphys with Napstablook and Shyren floating behind him.  
“We got a little behind on rehearsal and I wasn’t sure if we could make it in the first place.” Mettaton said putting his hand to his forehead.  
A green flame girl came up the table.  
“Hello I’m Floressa, I’ll be serving you today.” She said shyly.  
“hey aren’t you grilby’s daughter?” Sans asked.  
“Um, yeah. I haven’t been here a lot because I went to school in Hotland. Do you know my father?”  
“yeah we’re good pals, and as for our order we’ll take some burgs and fries.”  
“Uh huh… how much is some?” She said scribbling it down on a notepad.  
“about four.”  
“Got it… I think….”  
She walked off.  
“So as I was saying about the dude-” Undyne started.  
“Can you tell a different story please. This one is a bit…” Toriel said  
“Pft, fine.”  
You raise up your hand before Undyne can start another story.  
“Oh right, Frisk here has an announcement about what is going on with school.”  
You shake your head and bring out a paper with your request.  
I need people to help bake with Muffet tomorrow  
Everyone kind of looked at each other confused.

"IS THAT WHY YOU WERE TALKING TO HER THE OTHER DAY?"  
You nodded your head a little.  
"meh i'm not doin' anything important tomorrow. i'll help you." Sans said.  
You look expectantly at everyone else hoping to get more volunteers.  
"DON'T WORRY HUMAN I CAN HELP AS WELL!" Papyrus said.  
You look at Toriel, she would be the most help.  
"Oh, um sorry my child I'd love to help you in your endeavors but I have to do some shopping for the fundraiser. I hope you understand."  
No one else seemed to be available either. Mettaton, Shyren, and Napstablook have to practice for their show tomorrow, and Undyne and Alphys might still have planning and stuff to do. At very least you got 2 helpers.  
Dinner finishes quickly as you all joke and laugh together. You tuck yourself in bed early to get ready to work.  
"Goodnight my child." Toriel said smiling turning off the light.


	2. Show Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fic is now Finished!

You wake up stretching and yawn. You walk over to your dresser and pull out one of your sweaters and hobble towards the kitchen.  
Inside you find Toriel multi-tasking with scribbling down things on a list, cooking eggs, and checking in cupboards and the fridge for different ingredients.  
"Good morning my child! I hope you slept well." She said, "Eggs are almost done, just give them one more second."  
You lean against the counter as she busies her self with her searches.  
You sign 'help' at her.  
"Oh no I have this perfectly fine. Oh! your eggs are done. Just go in the dining hall and I'll call your helpers when your ready to leave." She hands you the plate and you hurry up and eat.  
"FRISK ARE WE READY TO GO YET!" Papyrus said bursting through the door. He was wearing an apron that said 'Cool Chef' on it.  
You shove the last bit of egg in your mouth as nod and give a thumbs up.  
You get up as Papyrus yells for Sans and you leave for the bakery.  
The window had a big sign that said 'Closed for the day' in fancy script. You knock on the door.  
In a second Muffet comes out of the kitchen, peeks through the window and opens it up.  
"Hello dearies! Thank you for your assistance today, it's highly appreciated. Ahuhu~"

"NO PROBLEM MISS MUFFET." Papyrus said walking confidently inside.  
"yeah, it's nothing" sans said sauntering inside.  
Muffet guides you all into her kitchen. It's purple-ish with looming structures of unused displays holding treats yet to go out and a giant oven that held a fire burning sinisterly. There were also bowls and tables splattered with dough and sugar and frosting. Along with that there was this whole network of webs and spiders, pulling trays out of the oven along with opening and closing it, stirring dough by walking around in circles. There was also music blaring and periodically the spiders would clap along with the beat, heck everything in the kitchen seemed to revolve around the beat of the song  
"Ahu~ Sorry if the music is a little loud, we just can't work as well without it."  
She grabbed a bowl and sat it in front of Papyrus, "You can help with making sure everything is stirred well," She pointed at Sans, "You can help check on the lower ovens and make sure nothing gets burnt and when they're cooled put them on a display," finally she looked at you, "And you deary, can help me get ingredients when I need them." She clapped her hands, "Now let's work!" She said with a smile.  
You follow Muffet around as she switches from supervising to making batter. You can't help but stare at the spiders descending from air to cut out cookies every once and a while though. Anyone would be amazed at Muffet's kitchen and how it worked like a machine.  
"Flour...sugar...spiders..." Muffet called out an ingredient on beat stirred put it in and about every 4 beats she looked around to see how everything else was doing, "Skeleton man you're stirring to fast!" Muffet called out. Papyrus had his own tempo which stuck out terribly compared to Muffet's, "Smaller skeleton man pull them out a bit sooner they'll get burnt otherwise!" Sans on the hand was almost sleeping waiting for the treats to cool and bake.

By the about noon you had made about about 5 towers of doughnuts, cookies, cider, croissants, and everything else.  
"Hmmm, that should be enough for a fairly large crowd..." Muffet said analyzing the treats.  
"Thank you dearies, your help means everything!" She said, "As a reward, you each may take something if you'd like." Muffet said happily gesturing toward the displays. You take one little doughnut and the others don't care to take anything.  
You go home for a while and play for the rest of the time before Mettaton's big show. 

"Hello! Hello everyone! Greetings!" Mettaton said. he was standing in front of the steps to the hall waving to all who came near.  
Everyone was here, along with your usual pack, there was Grilby and Floresa, Gerson, the dogs, Woshua, Nice Cream seller, Catty, Bratty, Burgerpants, even the Temmies showed up. You looked around the lobby where Muffet was set up. She seemed to be dealing with a Temmie.You split off from the rest of the group and went to see her.  
"Hnng, Tem wnt taht cooky buts Tem needs to go to colegg." The Temmie was deep in thought as it stared at the desserts.  
"Ahu~ these cookies are top of the line deary, and for this show only they are 10% off so don't worry about your college funds." You looked over at the prices they looked exactly the same.  
Temmie reached toward one of the cookies elongating their arm, "Tem tak tis one!" Temmie said.  
"Oh you chose the extra special cookie. It costs 10% more than all other cookies but it also tastes 10% better. That will be 24 gold, and since you picked it up you have to buy it no refunds Ahuhuhu~!"  
"WOwz!" Tem said pulling out some coins.  
"Thank you for the business!" Muffet said.  
You look at Muffet suspiciously.  
"Look deary, they were here for 5 minutes saying the same thing, she was slowing down business!"  
You ask her if she wants someone to help her until the show started. She nods and you pull up a stool and help grab some of the goods on the higher parts for some on the customers. Finally Mettaton came through the door and came up besides Muffet's stand.  
"Thank you again Muffet. Our guests are dying over your treats!"  
"Oh? I must've used the wrong recipe, ahuhu!" Muffet said a little nervous.  
"By that I meant they loved it."  
"Oh, of course I was joking." Muffet said relived.  
"Well off to our big debut, there should be a seat for you and Frisk in the front row."  
Muffet covered her towers with sheets and we walked down to the front row.  
The show was as extravagant as you'd expect Mettaton's would be. The ooh and aah's of the audience filled the room at the more exciting parts. Muffet however wasn't to impressed by Mettaton but- whenever Shyren sang she seemed hypnotized. The show finished and Muffet went back to her stand to try and sell any remaining products and you went home with everyone else as they all talked about their favorite parts.  
The next day you arrive at Muffet's bakery. There is a small line outside of it, human and monster alike. You manage to squeeze through to go talk to Muffet.  
"Here you go deary, come again soon!" Muffet said handing a doughnut to a customer.  
You sit up on the stool.  
"Oh, Friskle! Thank you again for all you've done! I can't believe that for a second I believe you weren't a friend of spiders."  
You pull out your packet and set it on the counter in front of her.  
"Oh right, your fundraiser..." She said.  
You shake your head and pass her a note saying 'would you like to buy something?'. After a second of hesitation she opens up the packet and scanned through it. "Hm, I don't usually have pies. I'll take just one for all your help." She said opening up the register and taking out some coins. You put them in an envelope and put a mark next to what she wanted.  
"Sorry I couldn't help deary." She said.  
You shook your head, smiled, and walked out of the bakery.  
You may not be the top seller but you've helped two causes and that's what counts.


End file.
